Scooby-Doo! and the Addams Family Reunion
'''''Scooby-Doo! and the Addams Family Reunion is a suggested direct-to-video animated mystery-solving supernatural horror-comedy film starring Scooby-Doo. Produced by Warner Bros. Animation, Hanna-Barbera Productions and Ruby-Spears Productions in association with Saban Capital Group, and based on The Addams Family by Charles Addams, the film is an animated adaptation of Addams Family Family (which is produced by Saban and intended to serve both as a reboot of the franchise and a pilot for the canceled television series, The New Addams Family) with the addition of the main characters from the Scooby-Doo franchise, as well as supporting characters from The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers, Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, and Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf. It is also the second crossover between Scooby-Doo and Fangface, as they were created by Joe Ruby and Ken Spears. The film's animated retelling focused on the Mystery Gang including Scrappy-Doo, Flim-Flam, the Boo Brothers, the Ghoul School Girls and Team Calloway along with Fangface and his friends, and the eccentric, macabre aristocratic Addams Family mistakenly arriving at the wrong family reunion in the resort and encountering a psychologist, Dr. Philip Adams, who seeks to commit murder in order to inherit a fortune and put an end to Scooby-Doo, his gang, and his monster friends. After "Wednesday Is Missing", an episode from The New Scooby-Doo Movies, the film is likely set right where Hanna-Barbera's 1992–1993 TV series left off, and used the series' elements including the characters' style. Summary Discovering that his grandparents, Mortimer and Delilah Addams (Corey Burton and April Winchell), have developed "Waltzheimer's disease" that is slowly turning them into "normal" people, Gomez Addams (Jason Alexander) organizes a family reunion and call brings their neighbors, the Normanmeyers; and his old friends, Scooby-Doo (Scott Innes) and the Mystery Gang along with their allies Team Fangsworth, Team Monster and Team Calloway, hoping that some branch of his enormous family tree will find a cure. Unfortunately, the company arranging it misspells his surname and reunites him with the Adams family at the Primrose Resort instead, including ; and Dr. Philip Adams (Chuck Huber), who plans to poison his father and rearrange his will. Gomez hopes that Dr. Adams can cure his grandparents; Velma Dinkley (Kate Micucci), Daphne Blake (Grey Griffin), Shaggy's girlfriend Googie (Felecia Angelle), Morticia (Meredith McCoy), Miss Grimwood (Tress MacNeille) and Count Dracula's wife Vanna Pira (Pat Musick) spends time with the women; Fangface (Frank Welker), Fangpuss (Brina Palencia), Uncle Fester (Tom Kenny) and Thing do their best to capture Butcher (Christopher R. Sabat), a mutated puppy who feeds on human hair; N.J. (Kathleen Barr), Wednesday (Debi Derryberry), Pugsley (Jeannie Elias), the Ghoul Girls and the Calloway rookie soldiers are busy making new friends; and Lurch (Jim Cummings) falls in love. A couple (Robert McCollum and Heidi Noelle Lenhart) who are headed to the reunion are given the wrong address and end up in the Addams family mansion, where Granny (Linda Young) and Cousin Itt are staying. Locations * North America ** United States of America *** Addams Mansion *** The Primrose Resort *** Beauregard Mansion *** Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls *** Calloway Military Academy *** Tyler County (virtual reality) **** Tyler County Race Track (virtual reality) *** Louisiana (mentioned:) **** New Orleans (mentioned;) **** Moonscar Island (mentioned:) * Europe ** Romania *** Transylvania **** Castle Dracula **** Monster Road Rally (virtual reality) ** United Kingdom *** England **** London * Africa (mentioned): ** Egypt (mentioned) *** Nile Objects and Vehicles * Mystery Machine * Double-Dyno Turbo Blaster: Shaggy's race car * The Addams' Car * The Mail Truck * Letters * The Addams' Mailbox * Weapons * Instruments * Books Transformations * Fangs and Little Fangs → Fangface and Fangpuss (via moon beach ball) * Fangface and Fangpuss → Fangs and Little Fangs (via sun) Battles * Pugsley and Wednesday vs. the Mailman * Fangface and Fangpuss vs. Puggsy Credits Opening * Warner Bros. Animation, Inc. presents * A Co-Production of Hanna-Barbera, Inc. and Ruby-Spears, Inc. * In Association with Saban Capital Group, Inc. * "Scooby-Doo! and the Addams Family Reunion" Closing * Directed by Cecilia Aranovich Hamilton, Ethan Spaulding and Doug Murphy * Produced by Jennifer Coyle, Rick Morales and Amy McKenna * Written by Tim Sheridan and Jeremy Adams * Based on: ** "Scooby-Doo" and "Fangface" Created by Joe Ruby and Ken Spears ** "The Addams Family" Charles Addams ** "Addams Family Reunion" Written by Rob Kerchner and Scott Sandin * Executive Producers: Sam Register, Haim Saban * Co-Executive Producers: David Kirschner, Paul Gertz, Mark Young * Line Producer: John Bush * Editors: Robert Ehrenreich, Robby Wells, Scott Fuselier * Music by Jake Monaco, Matthew Janszen and Robert J. Kral * Original Scores from: ** "The Addams Family" (1992–1993) by Guy Moon, Matt Muhoberac, John Zucker ** "Addams Family Reunion" by Amotz Plessner * Co-Producer: Jim Krieg * Casting Direction: Wes Gleason * Voice Casting Facilities: Studiopolis, Inc., OkraTron 5000, Inc., Voice Box Productions, Inc. ** Studiopolis, Inc.: *** Voice Direction: Ryan Johnston ** OkraTron 5000, Inc.: *** Voice Direction: Christopher R. Sabat, Rawly Pickens ** Voice Box Productions, Inc.: *** Voice Direction: Terry Klassen * Starring the Voice Talents of: ** Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo/Scooby-WereDoo, Sherman Fangsworth/Fangface, Fred Jones ** Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers/Shaggy Werewolf ** Grey Griffin as Daphne Blake ** Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley ** Christopher R. Sabat as Biff ** Anna Garduno as Kim ** Jeff Bergman as Puggsy ** Felecia Angelle as Googie ** Scott Innes as Scrappy-Doo, Dada-Doo ** Laura Bailey as Flim-Flam ** Sonny Strait as Freako ** Jerry Houser as Meako ** Rob Paulsen as Shrieko, Mr. Normanmeyer, Count Dracula, Brunch ** Susan Blu as Sibella Dracula ** Natalie Palamides as Winnie the Werewolf ** Brina Palencia as Phantasma, Little Fangs/Fangpuss ** Pat Musick as Elsa Frankenteen, Vanna Pira ** Kristen Li as Tanis the Mummy ** Saffron Henderson as Cairo the Mummy ** Tara Strong as Mary, Stevey Addams ** Kate Bristol as Godzina ** Jason Alexander as Gomez Addams ** Meredith McCoy as Morticia Addams ** Debi Derryberry as Wednesday Addams ** Jeannie Elias as Pugsley Addams ** Tom Kenny as Uncle Fester ** Linda Young as Granny Frump ** Jim Cummings as Lurch, Frankenteen Senior, Uncle Beauregard ** Maurice LaMarche as Vincent Van Ghoul, Lawrence Talbot ** Dan Aykroyd as Scooby-Dum ** Nicole Oliver as Ruby-Doo, Mama Werewolf ** Don Brown as Tom ** Samuel Vincent as Jerry ** Eric Bauza as Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper ** Jennifer Hale as Thorn ** Jane Wiedlin as Dusk ** Kimberly Brooks as Luna ** Lisa Ann Beley as Normina ** Kathleen Barr as Norman, Jr. ** April Winchell as Delilah Addams ** Corey Burton as Mortimer Addams ** Jeffrey Tambor as Walter Adams ** Diane Delano as Dolores Adams ** Chuck Huber as Dr. Phillip Addams ** Kath Soucie as Katherine Adams, Tuffy ** Robert McCollum as Geoff Adams ** Heidi Noelle Lenhart as Melinda Adams ** Maggie Blue O'Hara as Jenny Addams ** Mark Hamill the Phantom Father, Igor ** Tress MacNeille as Miss Grimwood, Gina Adams ** Steve Blum as Matches ** Brianne Siddall as Tug Roper ** Kara Edwards as Baxter, Mummy ** Cathy Weseluck as Grunt, Goonie ** Jason Marsden as Jamal Williams ** Issac Ryan Brown as Miguel ** Kent Williams as Colonel Calloway, the Alien Father ** Mike McFarland as Dr. Jackyll/Mr. Snyde ** Scott McNeil as Papa Werewolf ** Dameon Clarke as Mummy Daddy, Crunch ** Jason Douglas as the Creature of the Black Lagoon ** Jennifer Miller as Dreadonia Witch ** Kathleen Barr as Short Witch ** Brian Stokes Mitchell as Bonejangles * Production Managers: Lindsey Joe, Melissa Lohman * Assistant Production Manager: Crissy Kikkawa * Art Director: Brian Johnson * Character Design: Dan Haskett, Jon Suzuki * Prop Design: Art Lee, Norm Ryang, Brian Uchida * Background Design: Edgar Carlos, Jason Park, Jeffrey Purves * Background Paint: Todd Gibbs, Jesse Silver, Richard Ziehler-Martin * Color Design: Eloisa Lopez, Chris Hooten, David Karoll, Christina Long, James Peters, Maribel Pozos * Storyboard: Kevin Altieri, Aluir Amancio, Dave Bullock, Alan Galdwell, Nathan Glesowich, Sandra Frame, Ian Hamilton, Seth Kearsley, Brandon McKinney, Joonki Park, Ethan Spaulding, Adam Van Wyk * Storyboard Revision: Ashtley Armstrong, Sandra Frame, Ruben Procopio, Rachel Ramura * Animation Timing: Kent Butterworth, Brian Hogan, Michel Lyman, Tom Mazzocco, Herb Moore, Helen Roh, Swinton Scott, Jungja Kim Wolf * Animation Checking: Justin Schultz, Wendy Jacobsmeyer * Effects Animation: Anthony Akira Andrade, Nick DeMartino, Amanda LaMarco, Gus Djuro, Timothy N. Ryan * Supervising Technical Director: Matthew Girardi * Animation Services: Toei Animation Co., Ltd., Digital eMation, Inc. ** Toei Animation Co., Ltd.: *** Supervising Animation Directors: Tadayoshi Yamamuro, Naohiro Shintani, Masayuki Sato *** Animation Directors: Kodai Watanabe, Miyako Tsuji, Naoki Tate, Takeo Ide, Yukiko Nakatani, Yuya Takahashi, Akihiro Ota, Isamu Takara, Kumi Nakajou, Mamoru Yokota, Masayuki Sato, Masayuki Takagi, Shuuichirou Manabe *** Layout Artists: Makoto Aihara, Kaoru Sekiya *** Key Animation: Naohiro Shintani, Miyako Tsuji, Takeo Ide, Yuya Takahashi, Naoki Tate, Yukiko Nakatani, Kodai Watanabe, Ryo Onishi, Yukihiro Urata, Isami Takara, Naotoshi Shida, Kumi Nakajo, Atsushi Nikaido, Yuya Takahashi, Masayuki Sato, Hirotaka Nii, Takashi Nashizawa, Naoko Masui, Hiroyuki Honda, Takumi Yamamoto, Futoshi Higashide, Shuichiro Manabe, Syuntaro Mura, Mamoru Hishino, Yuichi Karasawa, Keisuke Mori, Yumi Kuroiwa, Hiroki Morimune, Takayuki Uragami, Hitoshi Inaba, Ken Arto, Mehdi Aouichaoui, Takahito Katayama, Tetsuro Niregi, Tamaki Ishii, Mitsuko Baba, Masashi Yamada, Ai Yukimura, Marie Ino, Satoshi Sakai, Ken Otsuka, Takashi Hashimoto, Shiyuki Noto, Chikashi Kubota, Yuki Hayashi, Yoshihiko Umakoshi, Naohiro Shintani, Hayato Torii, Yuki Nagata, Tomoya Kosakai, Miyuki Yokoyama, Nozaomi Shimazaki, Shunsuke Matsuo, Yuka Kubota, Hitomi Urata, Takeru Shinozuka, Atsuya Shimizu, Yayoi Takano *** In-Between Animation: Yuka Kubota, Miwa Takeuchi, Yuko Nagata, Mihoko Tomita, Takeru Shinozuka, Atsuya Shimizu, Akiho Sato, Takahiro Kojima, Hiroto Saito, Shinnosuke Tanaka, Takaki Hieda, Tomomi Fujii, Shinobu Nakamura, Hiroko Inoue, Takayoshi Mizuguchi, Manami Kotani, Yukitoshi Yamaguchi, Yuko Shimohira, Mihoko Yamazaki, Takami Oshima, Junji Ogura, Yuko Morimoto, Hisashi Mawatari, Kazuya Takai, Naotsugu Yamaguchi, Ayaka Miyamoto, Yuko Hishinuma, Takeru Seo, Kazunaga Iwahori, Hinako Sonoda, Souta Yamazaki *** Model Checkers: Noriko Murata, Ryoko Mogami, Chihiro Iwamoto, Takafumi Tsubokawa, Masato Tomiyasu, Mutsumi Hirata *** Final Checkers: Yoshitada Ishii, Satoru Nakae, Aiko Seguchi, Motoi Takahashi, Ayumi Tada *** Color Backgrounds: Nobuhito Sue, Midori Iwasawa, Kazuo Ogura, Atsushi Yokoyama, Daiki Kuribayashi, Junki Nakata, Maiko Ikeda, Hiromichi Ito, Kuniaki Nemoto, Minami Kasuga *** Ink and Paint: Shoko Iura, Yumi Ushiyama, Kyouko Sato, Yurie Fukuda, Kanae Ando, Oriko Muramoto, Yuki Tonegawa, Takako Tamura *** Special Effects: Nao Ota, Toshio Katsuoka, Nobuhiro Shimokawa, Masayuki Kawachi, Takatoshi Anbe, Amo Shintani, Kumiko Taniguchi, Ayumi Arahata, Kaori Kobayashi *** Computer Graphics: Kai Makino, Hirotsuga Yokoo, Takuya Saito, Tetsuro Kodama, Yusuke Ozone, Satoshi Toyoda, Koichi Hirata, Shingo Nakanishi, Toshihiro Nakata, Guo Chaoyi, Mao Tomono, Mari Kobayashi, Yukari Shimozaki, Naoya Tashiro, Kie Inoue *** Production Staff: Tetsuo Inagaki, Yuya Nomoto, Ryoma Honda, Sho Matsui *** Production Assistance: Studio Kagura Co., Ltd., Studio Live Co., Ltd., White Fox Co., Ltd., Yapiko, Studio Guts Co., Ltd., Toei Animation Philippines, Inc., Anime R Co., Ltd., Studio Myu, Wish Co., Ltd., J&K Corporation Co., Ltd., RIC Co., Ltd., M.S.J Musashino Production Co., Ltd., Studio Takuranke Co., Ltd., Acca Effe Co., Ltd., SPJ, Snow Light Staff Co., Ltd., Revoroot Co., Ltd., Studio Ribla Co., Ltd., Sakura Create Co., Ltd., Studio Khara Co., Ltd., Studio Wombat Co., Ltd., Doga Kobo, Inc., Buyu Co., Ltd., Studio Elle Co., Ltd., Dangun Pictures Co., Ltd., IngresA Co., Ltd., Studio Twinkle Co., Ltd., Asahi Production Co., Ltd., Real-T, Inc., Actas, Inc., A-Line Co., Ltd., Art Base Bam Co., Ltd., Bridge, Inc., G&G Entertainment Co., Ltd., G&G Direction, Inc., Nakamura Production Co., Ltd., Studio Graffiti Co., Ltd., Studio Mark Co., Ltd., Studio μ Co., Ltd., Triple A Co., Ltd., Beijing Xie Le Art Co., Ltd., Athena Art Studio, BIG Studio Co., Ltd., Mukuo Studio ** Digital eMation, Inc.: *** Supervising Animation Directors: Jinhyun Choi, Jinsung Kim, Kyungsoo Lee *** Animation Directors: Namgil Jo, Dongwon Jung, Yung-won Jung, Gyungsoo Lee, Seungkyung Lee, Bongkeun Kim, Kyungsang Yoo *** Layout Artists: Seung-hyuk Choi, Kabcheon Jung, Dong-ho Kim, Chanwoong Lee, Dongkyu Lee, Kyoochang Lee, Dong-hwan Oh *** Key Animation: Daesung Choi, Sungsik Choo, Jinyul Jang, Nam-gil Jo, Jinwoo Jung, Jung-hwa Jung, Seungjoon Jung, Yoon Jung, Yunkoo Kang, Bongeun Kim, Jea-ong Kim, Jongbum Kim, Seunghoon Lee, Kyungwon Lim, Yung-hee Sim, Kyungsang Yoo, Yungtae Yoon *** In-Between Animation: Naksoo Choi, Yungmin Choi, Chulki Hong, Mijung Joen, Jinsook Jung, Yungsook Kang, Heejung Kim, Myung-ho Kim, Yoojoong Kim, Jina Lee, Heejung Kim, Namki Kim, Jongkook Lee, Kyungmi Park *** Model Checkers: Hye-yung Jo, Jin Jung, Jisoo Kang, Jaehee Oh, Jinmi Park *** Final Checker: Bongsoo Eun, Seungyong Jung *** Color Backgrounds: Sunee Heo, Haesung Kim, Hyunhee Oh, Jongyoon Park, Joongho Park *** Ink and Paint: Injoo Ahn, Yong Ahn, Jungbong Jang, Woonrye Jung, Yoonsuk Jung, Hwasoon Kim, Miyung Kim, Yung-eun Ko, Gyungran Koo, Jiyeon Lee, JungIn Lee, Hyojung Park *** Composition: Jaehyun Kim, Kang-Ok Kim, Kitae Kim, Seokyoon Choi, Gwang-hee Lee, Jangho Park, Joohee Yang *** Computer Graphics: Eddie Jaeil Byun, Daeguen Hong, Hongsun Yoon *** Production Staff: Ashley Hee-Eun Bae, Seung-yeon Choi, Sujin Jung, Agatha Sarim Kim, Scarlet Sookyung Kim, Sunmi Park, Misun Sohn *** Production Assistance: Sunwoo Entertainment, Co., Ltd., Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd., Thai Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd., Hong Ying Animation Co., Ltd., Lotto Animation, Inc., Dong Woo Animation Co., Ltd., MOI Animation Co., Ltd., Yeson Entertainment, Inc., Saerom Animation, Inc., Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd., Snipple Animation Philippines, Inc., Yearim Productions Co., Ltd. * Post Production Producer: Rick Morales * Post Production Executive: Greg Emerson * Post Production Managers: Brittany Canasi, Rebecca Unger * Sound Effect Design Services: Jet Sound Engine Co., Ltd. ** Sound Effects: Akihiko Matsuda, Hidenori Arai, Mutsuhiro Nishimura * Recording Facility: Salami Studios, Toei Audio Visual Art Center Co., Ltd. ** Salami Studios: *** Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Collins *** Track Readers: Wilson Martinez, Fred Salinas *** Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts *** Dialogue/ADR Editors: David M. Cowan, Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick Foley, Mike Garicia, John Reynolds ** Toei Audio Visual Art Center Co., Ltd.: *** Recording Machine Operator: Mitsuharu Ito * Post Production Audio Services: Atlas Oceanic Sound & Picture ** Online Editor: David Cowles ** Assistant Editors: Harrison T. Barth, Gabriel GIanola, Matthew Hanchey * Stock Footage from "The Addams Family" (1992–1993) ** Animation Services: Fil-Cartoons, Inc. ** Courtesy of the Warner Archive Collection ** © 1992, 1993 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * Inserted Songs: ** "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?" *** Written by David Mook, Ben Raleigh ** "The Addams Family" *** Written by Vic Mizzy ** "The Purple People Eater" *** Written and Performed by Sheb Wooley ** "The Tra La La Song (One Banana, Two Banana)" *** Written by Mark Barkan, Ritchie Adams *** Produced and Performed by Patrick Stumph ** "Scrappy's Rap" *** Written by William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, John Debney, Glenn Leopold *** Performed by Scott Innes ** "The Monster Mash" *** Written by Bobby Pickett, Leonard L. Capizzi *** Produced by Jesse Cannon, Anthony Esposito, Tim Hatfield *** Performed by The Misfits *** Published by Misfits Records, Rykodisc ** "The Addams Family (end quartet)" *** Written by Vic Mizzy *** Produced by Paul Gordon *** Performed by Strate Vocalz *** Published by Unison Music Company *** Administered by Next Decade Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved Used by Permission * Background Scores: ** "The Waltz from Faust" *** Written by Charles Gounod *** Performed by Wayne Hinton ** "Disco Lady" *** Written by Paul Gordon *** Performed by Cookie Avolon *** Published by Kukunia Music ** "Romance and Passion" *** Written by Deddy Tzur and Lloyd Michael Cook II *** Performed by Cecilta Noel *** Published by Eifoota Music & Kukunia Music * Production Administrator: Frances Chang * Production Support: Cher Bentley, Daphne Fei, Shelly Jacobs, Tamara Miles, Tracy Nicoletti, Dave Silva, Kira Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek * Casting Administration: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting: Yadira Davis, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Rights & Clearances: Jake Baumgart, Brendan Brasier * Business & Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Leslie Chinchilla, Jehan Jawad, Shannon Muir, Bonnie Negrete, Kim Shekerlian * Production Suppervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executive in Charge of Production: Jay Bastian * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * © 2024 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. * SCOOBY-DOO, THE ADDAMS FAMILY and all related characters and elements are trademarks of © Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * FANGFACE and all related characters are trademarks of © Ruby-Spears Productions, Inc, * Country of first publication: the United States of America * Warner Bros. Animation, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for this purpose of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * This Film is Created to Mark the 55th Anniversary of "Scooby-Doo!" DVD/Blu-ray Menu * Play * Setup ** Three Versions of the Movies *** Edited Version *** Uncut Version *** Uncut Version (workprint) ** Languages *** English *** Japanese *** German *** Spanish *** French *** Portuguese ** Subtitles *** English *** Japanese *** German *** Spanish *** French *** Portuguese * Chapter Selection ** A Dangerous Mail Delivery ** Main Titles ** The Addams Family Meeting ** Calling the Two Mystery-Solving Groups ** Strange Dinner Manners ** Waltzheimer's Disease ** Multiple Families Reunites ** Heading to the Primrose Resort ** Meeting the Addams' Relatives ** Wrong Address ** Getting Acquainted ** Monster-Themed Recreations ** Causing Mayhem ** Challenging Gomez and Scooby ** Wicked Games ** Something Dark and Passionate ** The Banana Splits ** "Just in Time for a Snack!" ** Dinner Duel ** Under Arrest ** Rescuing the Addams Family ** Home Scary Home ** Back to a Real Vacation ** End Credits * Special Features ** "Making-Of..." Featurette ** Bonus Cartoons: *** The New Scooby-Doo Movies: Wednesday Is Missing (1972) *** The Addams Family: The Addams Family in New York (1973) ** Games ** Commercials *** Trick-or-Treat for UNICEF *** M&M's Dark Chocolate: The Addams Family ** Previews Category:2024 films Category:American action films Category:American adventure films Category:American buddy films Category:American comedy films Category:American family films Category:American films Category:American monster movies Category:American science fiction horror films Category:American supernatural horror films Category:Canadian animated films Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:Direct-to-video crossover films Category:Films about animals Category:Films about humans Category:Films about dogs Category:Films about monsters Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:Horror films Category:Japanese animated films Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Toei Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films